Attendance
by The Truth In Fiction
Summary: Blair and Chuck come back from Christmas break their senior year married; Why and how? Story told manly in flashbacks. Complete A CB story
1. Pointless

_**Hey this is my fist fan fiction so please read and review so I know how I did. I will update if you like it.**_

_**Background: I did not include anything from "Blair Waldorf Must Pie" or anything after that. My story begins the day before Christmas break senior year.**_

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Gossip Girl things wound not have happened out the way they did._ **

**Attendance**

Chapter 1: Pointless

Blair Waldorf hurries into the classroom right as the bell rings just as she does every day. She sits on the steps and talks to her friends to the very last moment she  
can before hurrying off to her first hour.

She plops down in the table occupied by her boyfriend. She starts to remove her gloves as Mr. Harvey starts to take attendance and wonders. Why he even bothers to take attendance. We have had the same exact class for four months now and he knows all our names but still everyday he takes attendance out loud, reading off of the list he makes sure is current everyday.

"Nate Archibald"

"Here"

"Chuck Bass"

"Here" mumbles her boyfriend while he strokes her leg making sure none can see him doing it. They had a strange relationship; they never showed any affection to each other in public (not even holding hands). None could understand out why they were together. In fact they dated for months before anyone even fingered out they were dating.

Blair remembers the day everyone finally caught on.

_They were both sick of the fact that none (except Serena) knew they were dating so they decided to do something about it. So as Blair left Chucks room that morning he gave her his scarf, she folded it so and tided it around her head so it took the place of her normal headband. It really did looked cute, and the long ends hanging down her back made it obvious that it was the trademark scarf of Chuck Bass._

_Almost right before arriving at school Chuck's, Serena's and Blair's phones went off at once signaling a message Gossip Girl. She smiled as she looked at the message that showed an image of her and Serena walking out of the Place Hotel with Chuck in tow with his trademark scarf blowing in the wind behind her. It was followed by a message that read, "Is queen B seeing C?"_

_As they walked into the school yard (late so everyone was already there and just about to head to class) together everyone was staring. The three of them came to school together almost everyday so it was obvious that everyone had already checked their phones. _

"_Is it true" Is had almost whispered as the two centers of attention and the third wheel passed her. _

_Blair had simply replied "Yes" and kept going so she would not be late for class._

_A shocked Kati had instantly texted this information to Gossip Girl and everyone followed the now official couple it class._

"Blair Waldorf" Mr. Harvey's voce drew her from her thoughts.

"Here" she said dryly, she had always thought him insisting on taking attendance like this was a waste of valuable learning time.


	2. Early and Late

Attendance

**I will update if you like it. So read and Review.**

Background: I did not include anything from "Blair Waldorf Must Pie" or anything after that. My story begins the day before Christmas break senior year.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gossip Girl things wound not have happened out the way they did. They wouldn't have happened this way ether but this will be cute promise.**

**Attendance**

Chapter 2: Early and Late

_**Gossip Girl here welcome back from vacation my darlings. From what I can see everyone is back in town except for Queen B, S and D. That's right C came back from their group vacation early and alone. Trouble in Paradise? Who were they trying to fool we all knew is would never last; I am surprised they made it to almost a year. I will keep you posted. You know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl**_

Chuck stared at the message he had been back in town for five minutes and she already knew how was that possible? Well this is going to make school in two days even more interesting.

He read it again and would have grinned if he didn't miss Blair so much. She was so ignorant about what he and Blair had they had started dating in November of the Junior year, their year anniversary was two months ago.

XOXO

Blair let out a frustrated sigh, they had school in less then a hour and if the plan didn't land soon she would barely have time to get back to the Waldorf residence and change into her uniform in time for school let alone give Gossip Girl a chance to withdraw her outrageous clam that S and D were staying with a broken B in Hawaii. Their private jet had not been able to take off on time do to bad weather and upon discovering Blair's tardiness the night before she had assumed it was by her own doing.

Chuck of course had not bothered to even comment on anything she had said sense his early return.

XOXO

Blair ran into class right as the bell rang. Mr. Harvey gives her a nod telling her that her recorded of no tarries EVER lived on.

She sat stiffly in her chair as Mr. Harvey began to read attendance from his new list and started to remove her right glove.

"Nate Archibald"

"Here" Nate said about to fall asleep as Blair started to remove her left glove.

"Blair Bass"


	3. Reactions

I will update if you like it

**I know it took me a while but I never have any free time during the week. I will update if you like it. So Read and Review. IF YOU DON'T READ THE FIRST TWO CHAPTER YOU WILL BE LOST.**

Background: I did not include anything from "Blair Waldorf Must Pie" or anything after that. My story begins the day before Christmas break senior year.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gossip Girl things wound not have happened out the way they did. They wouldn't have happened this way ether but this will be cute promise.**

**Attendance**

Chapter 3: Reactions

"Here" said Blair as she finished removing her left glove to reveal a huge diamond on an integrate platinum band.

Nate's head suddenly shot up as Mr. Harvey's words sunk in.

Everyone in the class was shocked and many just stared.

However before Mr. Harvey had a chance to call Chucks name the class was in disarray as students gasped and pulled out their phones to get a picture of Blair's finger and send it along with Mr. Harvey's words to Gossip Girl.

Chuck just smirked and moved his hands which he had kept stuffed in his pockets while in public since returning home to the desk to reveal his ring which was quickly sent messages to gossip girl.

Almost the entire class period was spent in this way and for once Blair didn't even care about the loss of class time. The reactions of her classmates were priceless and any made better by Gossip Girl ridiculous claims that everyone had regarded as fact.

Nate had just stared at the board dazed he had been overjoyed by the information that Chuck and Blair had finally broken up and he had been planning his thinking of ways to get her back since receiving Gossip Girl first about the supposed breakup. Nate had wanted Blair back before he even knew that she was seeing Chuck. She had seemed so happy and he had to be part of it.

Mr. Harvey was finally able to regain control of the class and finish attendance. However, by the student reactions or lack their of in some cases it was more of a senses on how everyone in the class was taking this new revelation.

He finally finished with only with five minutes left in the hour.

Moments after he had finished the students received a text from everyone's favorite Gossip on the event happening in that very class.

_**Gossip Girl I am shocked to report to you that I was wrong, on what you ask. It turns out that C and Queen B on not broken up but in are married. You hear me right MARRIED. I have pictures and the words of Mr. Harvey's first hour to prove it look for your shelves. Tell me if you have any idea why my guess in a baby Bass. You know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl**_

Attached was a picture of Blair and Chucks hands both resting on the desk with their rings clearly visible.

The class once again the class erupted in whispers as the two Basses sat quietly at their desks not even acknowledging those who dare ask questions. Not that this was a surprise as all there of them had said was here since entering the class room and hadn't even spoken, looked at or touched each other.

As the bell rang the hall became a zoo of people trying to talk to people from Mr. Harvey's class but not even bothering to talk to Blair or Chuck who had parted in the havoc forming in the hall way.


	4. Author's note

Author's note: Sorry it's not chapter four already but I want feedback on why you think they got married

**Author's note:** Sorry it's not chapter four already but I want feedback on why you think they got married. I know why but do you? Hit remember what Chuck said "She was so ignorant about what he and Blair had"


	5. Alone At Last

I will update if you like it

**I will update if you like it. So Read and Review. This chapter has the first glimpse of private time for the couple. I won't reveal the reason they got married until next chapter so keep guessing.**

Background: I did not include anything from "Blair Waldorf Must Pie" or anything after that. My story begins the day before Christmas break senior year.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gossip Girl things wound not have happened out the way they did. They wouldn't have happened this way ether but this will be cute promise.**

**Attendance**

Chapter 4: Alone At Last 

The day went by slowly Chuck and Blair; they had no chance to greet each other. They only saw each other during Mr. Harvey's class and were unable to talk at all because someone was always watching them all hour.

When classes were finally over Blair made her way to the Bass limo that Chuck was already occupying. All day they had both been unwilling to answer questions, all they wanted was for the day to be over so they could be alone. Luckily for them no teacher had been able to control their classes so there was no homework to worry about that night.

The driver opened the limo door and let Blair inside before quickly closing it again.

The second the door closed Blair was on Chucks lap kissing him not lustfully but full of love.

"These past three days were the longest of my life with you so far away." Chuck stated, breaking their kiss and looking straight into Blair's eyes.

"Me to Bass." Blair responded

"While Bass once we get home we can make up for lost time, I gave our servants the day off." Blair giggled at this statement and the kissed all the way to their new house ten minutes out of the city that Chuck had purchased when he returned to the city.

They separated as they pulled up their driveway to their front door which was hidden by their gate and hedges.

The diver let them out and drove off to put the car away. As soon as he was out of sight Chuck picked Blair up in his arms and carried her through the front door that he had just unlocked.

Blair gasp as she saw the beautiful house Chuck had picked, it fit her perfectly.

Chuck spun her around closing the door and locking it as he pushed her up against it and started to kiss her this time filled with lust. Blair rapped her legs around his back and he slowly started to climb their marble staircase on the way to their bedroom.

Once inside the room Blair jumped down and looked around in ah. The room was huge but cozy there were two closets, his and hers. She looked in her closet to see all her clothes that she had ordered be moved to the new Bass house that morning already neatly put always just the way she would have done it herself. She then walked into the adjoining bathroom which had a huge tub and shower, and a sink and massive minor with two huge sinks and an expensive looking toilet. There was also a makeup counter for Blair a place for Chuck to get ready as well.

Chuck who had been following his wife around with a satisfied smile spoke with a smooth tenderness, "Only the best for you Mrs. Bass"

Blair replied by kissing him sweetly. It soon became a hungry kiss as they moved back into their room and took advantage of their unnecessarily large bed that Chuck and bought the day before.

xoxo

They remained in their room the rest of the night not even bothering to eat.

Before going to bed that night they took advantage of their large bed, shower and tub multiple times. They never bothered to use protection because Blair had been on the pill for almost the entire time they were dating.

As they drifted off to sleep, entangled in each others arms Chuck felt a single tear fall down his cheek into Blair's curly locks as he thought about why he proposed to the woman he loved years before he had originally planned to.


	6. Why?

I will update if you like it

**I will update if you like it. So Read and Review. I am running out of ideas so there will probably only be a couple more chapters. This chapter is were I finally reveal why Chuck proposed years before he had planed to. The next chapter will be the proposal.**

Background: I did not include anything from "Blair Waldorf Must Pie" or anything after that. My story begins the day before Christmas break senior year. YOU MUST READ MY PREVEUS FOUR CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE. This chapter starts off were the last one left off with Chuck thinking in bed.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gossip Girl things wound not have happened out the way they did. They wouldn't have happened this way ether but this will be cute promise.**

**Attendance**

Chapter 5: Why? 

_It was a beautiful evening in Hawaii Dan, Serena, Chuck and Blair were all relaxing on the porch of the condo that they had rented just outside of Honolulu. _

_When Blair's phone had rung she had looked at it and said, "It's just my mom, I'll be right back."_

_A few minutes later Chuck got a tight feeling in his gut and instantly went inside to search for Blair after giving some lame excuse to the couple that were to distracted to even notice Blair was not their._

_As Chuck entered the room he and Blair were sharing he heard a soft sobbing coming from the bathroom._

_When Chuck entered he almost collapsed at the sight of Blair rolled up in a ball sobbing on the floor. The toilet next to her contained the former contents of her stomach._

_He slowly walked over to her wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to soothe her._

_However the fact that he had discovered her only made her cry harder. When she finally spoke it was in a timid voice._

"_I swear it was just this one time, she just insulted my body over and over and before I knew it I was clutching the toilet." She was shaking from the force of her sobs now convinced he was going to be angry with her._

"_I know, it will be ok" he said in a soft voice that even she almost never heard. After her tears had stopped he turned on the water in the tub and helped her into it saying "Come on lets get you cleaned up."_

_He sat silently next to her helping her brush her teeth. _

_Once she was completely cleaned up and ready for bed he tucked her in and left just long enough to get her food that was high in nutritional content but low in fat._

_She had eaten the food as he sat their looking at her with only concern written across his face. Once she had finished she put her dishes aside and said, "I'm sorry, I understand if your disappointed in me, I will make sure in never happens again."_

"_No, in won't" he said looking her in the eye, "Because I'm going to be by your side every step of the way. I'm not disappointed in you; it just hurts to see you in pain like this."_

"_I really am sorry"_

"_Blair, you don't have to apologize, it's not your fault." Chuck said pulling the covers up so they were tucked under her chin._

_He then quickly got himself ready for bed and joined Blair. As she drifted off to sleep in his arm he knew what he had to do to get her away from her cold and uncaring mother and be able to keep an eye on her at the same time. He loved her and he knew that after college he would have proposed anyways._

Chuck had spent the next day picking out the perfect ring and planning the proposal Blair wanted and deserved while Serena and Blair were shopping. He had proposed that very same night.


	7. The Proposal

I know I'm evil it has been forever, but I been busy.

**I know I'm evil it has been forever, but I been busy. I'm sorry. I CAN'T WANT FOR TOMARROW.**

**I will update if you like it. So Read and Review. I am running out of ideas so there will probably only be a couple more chapters. This chapter is the proposal. Next up the wedding.**

**Warning: Chuck is very sweet at a point in this story.**

Background: I did not include anything from "Blair Waldorf Must Pie" or anything after that. My story begins the day before Christmas break senior year. YOU MUST READ MY PREVEUS FOUR CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gossip Girl things wound not have happened out the way they did. They wouldn't have happened this way ether but this will be cute promise.**

**Attendance**

Chapter 6: The Proposal 

Blair lay wrapped on her husbands arms thinking of day after her was. When he had seemingly out of the blue asked her to marry him.

_After a long day of shopping with Serena to forget about what had happened the night before Blair arrived back at their condo ready to relax in the arms of her loving boyfriend. However, he had surprised her with a private romantic dinner. She had been delighted, but felt that he was up to something because he was so un-Bass the entire time._

_He took her to a canvas tent her had set up down the beach were they were out of view of Dan and Serena. The tent was beautiful, their was a table with to chairs covered with a giant flowing white table cloth. On the table sat all of Blair's favorite foods as well as two lit candles and rose petals that were also scattered throughout the sand under the tent._

_When Blair walked in her hand lased in Chucks fingers all she could manage was a small gasp. _

"_Your welcome" Said Chuck in an uncommonly sincere voice._

"_How did...did you do all of this" she stuttered._

"_Yea, know one ease knows about it except, for a local chief" Chuck almost whispered_

"_And you want it to stay that way" Blair said matter of factly._

"_I'm sure Serena will tease me forever about it once you tell her" He contradicted_

_xoxo_

_The dinner was amazing. Once they were done Chuck shifted nervously before saying, "You know I love you right B"_

"_Yea of course" Blair responded hiding her concern about what was coming next well, but not seceding in making it sound sincere. _

"_I mean it, if one drop of water was extreme love my love fore you would fill the Ocean." he said standing and walking to her side of the table. _

"_Bass what you are…"Blair interjected _

_Being his semi-normal self for once that evening he cut in, "Waldorf, will you become Bass" As he spoke he bent down on one knee by her chair and pulled out a ring box and opened it to reveal a stunning ring._

_The ring was Platinum and made of two bands twisted together. One was smooth and perfect the other wild and crazy. On top sat a huge diamond that must have cost a fortune in and of it's self._

_All Blair could do was let out a faint "Yes"_

_At this Chuck had took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit._

_He then picked her up off her chair in a loved filed hug. Once, m he set her down they walked hand in hand to the edge of the beach and sat down with their feet in the tide._

_They had sat their for an hour in comfortable silence until they decided that it was time they got to bed. After all the next day they would have to tell Serena and Dan. Thankfully Serena and Dan had already fallen asleep when they had arrived back at the condo. _

_Blair had suddenly been curious about why he had purposed. When he asked he answered honestly knowing that she would know if he lied. To his surprise the fact that he cared that much made he even happier. After she told him that she loved him in response he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth._

_Once he had disappeared from sight Blair took off her ring to look at it closer. She then saw that their were words engraved along the inside. They were such little words but they meant so much. She put the ring back on her finger and lay under the covers not falling asleep until after her fiancé's arms were wrapped firmly around her waist._

**AN: Tell me what you thing of the ring, and also LESS THEN 24 HOURS LEFT UNTIL GOSSIP GIRL IS BACK.**


	8. The Wedding

I know I'm evil it has been forever, but I been busy

**Show of hands who loved that episode, even if it was just because Gossip Girl is finally back. **

**Read and Review, it keeps me writing. I am running out of ideas so there will probably only be a couple more chapters. This chapter is the wedding. Next up the Honeymoon (yes it will be in Chuck's point of view).**

**Warning: It is a bit unrealistic at points.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gossip Girl things wound not have happened out the way they did. They wouldn't have happened this way ether but this will be cute promise.**

**Attendance**

Chapter 7: The Wedding

The Bass's woke up early the next morning so they could have a lechery breakfast before they had to go to school. They ate in a comfortable silence both lost in thought about what lead them to this point. Blair was staring at a picture over Chuck's shoulder of the two of them standing in front of a gorgeous white church in Hawaii just minutes after getting married. Blair smiled as she thought of that day.

_It was small and intimate; they only people there (besides them) were Serena, Dan and a local priest. Serena was Blair's maid of honor and Dan Chuck's best man. (Blair found that funny because about a year and a half prier Dan had hated Chuck and even punched him.)_

_The wedding was held in a small church that Blair had found breathtaking. She had been delighted that it was available for their wedding. (this was lucky because they got married just two days after Chuck purposed)_

_The morning after Chuck's proposal Blair and Chuck had told a shocked Serena and Dan. However they both agreed to be in the wedding and help plan it. They had all found the church that day and Dan and Chuck had picked out tuxedos together while Blair and Serena had gone to for dresses at a small bridle shop in town._

_When Blair had walked down the isle she looked into Chuck's eyes the entire time unable to look away for a second afraid if she did he would disappear and it would all just be a dream._

_Chuck was looking back at her seeming to have similar fears. He had later admitted that he thought he was dreaming especially when he saw her in her dress. It was perfect really; it was a plan cream silk and strapless with a beautifully beaded sash around the waste that tided in the back. The ends of the tie were perfectly placed on the back of the dress._

_Blair had a huge genuine smile on her face the whole time. However, it somehow managed to grow bigger as she said, "I do". She was in pure bliss by the time the priest finally said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Chuck had put his hand on the back and pulled her in to a gentle love fill kiss (the only time they had even touched when others could see them). After a few moments they broke and Chuck whispered in her ear, "We did it Mrs. Bass, were married" With that they tuned and walked down the isle together hands intertwined and out the door of the church to take pictures of them and the wedding party (they even included the priest in some of them)._

_xoxo_

_Their reception was in the restaurant of the chief who had cooked their proposal dinner was perfect as well. They rented the entire restaurant (it wasn't that big) and cleared all but two tables (The Bass's and the one that held Dan, Serena, the priest and the chief once he had finished cooking). They their music came from the small sound system that belonged to the restaurant._

_Chuck had insisted on picking the song for their first dance. Blair gave him an amused smile when she heard it playing (he had refused to tell her what it was). In response to her look he just said, "What, it's my favorite" _

_Blair smiled as she remembered what it was…_

When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
It would be everything I need

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

She and I settled down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

_They had swayed despite the speed of the song and the next on had been a real slow song._

_They had spent the rest of the night dancing with each other and the other before heading of on their honeymoon._

Blair had loved that day, she let out a small giggle as she remembered how Serena had like Gossip Girl thought that it was because she was pregnant at first. She never did get her relationship with Chuck (she probably never would). Despite Chuck saying that Blair was free to talk about his sappy proposal she never did. She liked that only she was the only person that knew he had a soft side.


	9. The Honeymoon

Read and Review, it keeps me writing

**I know it has been forever but I have been busy and the inspiration fairly was away but she is back so enjoy. Read and Review, it keeps me writing. I am running out of ideas so there will probably only be a couple more chapters. This chapter is the Honeymoon.**

**By the way the song in Chapter 7 was ****"My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" **by Relient K

**  
Warning: Chuck is very sweet at a point in this story. ****I get a little more in depth in this chapter (some rated M) ****so sorry if I offend, it is hard to do a Honeymoon without it. But I did put xoxox around the bad part if you wish to skip it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gossip Girl things wound not have happened out the way they did. They wouldn't have happened this way ether but this will be cute promise.**

**Attendance**

Chapter 8: The Honeymoon

Chuck sat staring at Blair, he could tell by her expression that she was remembering their wedding day because her smile was exactly as it had been as they flew to their honeymoon. of the two of them standing in front of a gorgeous white church in Hawaii just minutes after getting married. Blair smiled as she thought of that day.

_They had taken a small propeller plane to one of the smallest Hawaiian Islands, Lana'l it was called. This way they could enjoy their Honeymoon and Dan and Serena could stay in the condo that the four of them had rented._

_Chuck had found a large thatched roof hut on Hulopoe Beach with a beautiful view of Sweetheart Rock that was available and knew it was just perfect their was a huge bed as well as a small bathroom that still had enough room for Blair to get ready to go out even thought he didn't know how much they would really be doing that._

_They had taken a taxi to their hut and the driver took their bags in side as Chuck looked at Blair as her curly hair blew in the wind. Over his left shoulder he could see Sweetheart Rock. He vowed to always keep her safe and to never do anything to hurt her like Puu Pehe's husband did in the legend of the rock._

_Blair turned toward the Ocean and looked out at the Sweetheart Rock. He hadn't tooked he it was anything special but as if she sensed she asked, "What is that huge rock out their that is broken off from the shore?"_

_Chuck looked at it and said, "That, that is Sweetheart Rock."_

"_Why do they call it that?" She inquired _

_He then started to tell the story, "Well the Legend goes that __a warrior from the island of Lanai kidnapped a princess from the island of Maui. They both fell in love and soon they got married. He became afraid that other men on the island would see his beautiful wife and try to take her as their own. So he decided to hide her in a sea cave near the island. One day the warrior left his wife in the cave for a little while. When he was gone, the weather changed and the tide rose. When he returned he discovered that his wife had drowned in the cave. He was heart broken. So he took his dead wife's body to the top of the rock and buried her"_

"_That is so cute, do you think that are love is like that?" She questioned as they turned to look at each other._

"_No" Chuck responded, at Blair's sad expression he continued, "I would never do anything that could possibly hurt you." Blair smiled but Chuck went on even further and said, "But if I lost you somehow I wouldn't be able to go on, so maybe I am like the __warrior in that respect."_

_Blair just smiled in response and kisses him gently. Chuck responded by picking her up and carrying her thought the door of the hut that the taxi driver had left open when he left sometime during Chuck's story about__ Sweetheart Rock._

_He unzipped her dress and through it over a nearby chair so it wouldn't get ruined. He turned by to her, helping her with his tux with she had already managed to get almost all the way off except for his shirt and pants._

_**xoxox worst part rated M skip to after next xoxox if you wish to it should still make sense**_

_Soon they were in only the underwear Blair's back still pushed agents the door. They were both unable to wait so Chuck pulled Blair forward a little so he could unhook he bra and let it fall to the floor with his suit. As he did this Blair pushed down his boxers so that the only this between both of them was Blair's thin silk cream underwear. Chuck pushed it down her thighs and let it fall to the floor before picking her up so that her legs were raped around his wast he then pushed her back up against the door._

_They suddenly stopped their movements and looked into each others eyes, this was their first time as a married couple and they had also never not used a condom before because even though Blair was an the pill they just wanted to be sure. But for some how by looking in her eyes he could tell that she wanted to fell him nothing in between them not even thin rubber. To tell the truth so did he so they went by their actions back passionately making out as Chuck raised Blair's midsection onto him and thrust soon they both hit their peaks._

_As soon as he recovered he moved them to the bed. Blair was on top this time and they spent much of the night their until they collapsed into each others arms and drifted off to sleep._

_**xoxox return to rated T**_

_The rest of their Honeymoon was spent mostly in the hut and the beach in front of them, and they spent many knights the way they had that first one._

_But, Chuck had to go back to the city __two days__ early because his father that insisted that he attend a business meting. Chuck figured that at least it would give him time to find a place for them to live that would please Blair._

Chuck had not even realized that he had a dreamy grin on his face until he herd His wife say to him, "What are you thinking about your porn collection?"

Chuck smirked and replied, "The morning shower were about to take."

Blair rolled her eye but started toward the stairs before looking back and saying, "It will have to be under ten minutes."


	10. Graduating to the Future

I know it has been forever (almost a month) but I have been busy and the inspiration fairly was away

**I know it has been forever (almost a month) but I have been busy and the inspiration fairly was away. When she finally returned it was for a short spoiler story that I had to finish before the last episode. I thought I would be able to update that Tuesday but even though I knew it was coming seeing the end lunched me into a writing depression. So here it is my last chapter, it is sad really to wrap up the first fan fiction I ever wrote so don't wast my sorrows please Read and Review. **

**Warning: Chuck is very sweet at a point in this story. Also I stretch the truth deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gossip Girl things wound not have happened out the way they did. They wouldn't have happened this way ether but this will be cute promise.**

**Attendance**

Chapter 9: Graduating to the Future

Here she was finally after all of her work graduating. Blair was nervous, but her husbands hand intertwined in hers in-between the plastic chairs (Why were the chairs so cheep the paid enough to this school so that they could afford better chairs.)

"Blair Bass" called the announcer; Blair stood up and started to walk towards the podium.

"Chuck Bass" called the announcer once again. Chuck stood up and walked quickly so that he was next to Blair.

They held hands the entire walk up as the announcer called more names. They only let go long enough to take their diplomas and shake hands with the person who presented them to the young couple.

After rejoining hands the walked back to their seats proudly.

It took them a lot to get here from bets to how long they would last posted on gossip girl (all of which were under six months) to people thinking about they were twins and hitting on one of them (they just laughed when thing happened. The truth is that people were shocked when the months passed and Blair failed to grow bigger.

Finally after all the speeches (despite working so hard for years for this Blair just wanted to get home and celebrate with her husband in their own way) the announcer finally said, "It is my great honor to present to you the Yale graduating class of 2013."

XOXO

After all these year people still didn't get Blair and Chuck. They had been married for 75 year and had five children now but people still treated them like they expected them to break up any day.

Blair sat on their bed looking at the words engraved on the inside of her ring. She couldn't help but smile at the two words written their. "You Sure" Waiting for to join her she couldn't help but think of the first time he asked her that as well as when he gave her the ring. He would never know how sure she really was both of those times.

Chuck came out of the bathroom and joined her in their bed. He gave her a long kiss as she put the ring back on before asking, "What is on your mind?"

Blair smiled and said, "How you are perfectly flawed and I never want to live without you."

Chuck smiled and replied, "We will never live a second without the other I promise and a Bass never breaks their promises."

He then turned off her light after giving her another long kiss and pulled him to her so that their bodies were intertwined as they fell asleep just as they were every night.

Their love had never faltered of weakened over the years.

The next morning the maid went into their room to find them still intertwined. She went over to wake them but found them both ice cold. She stood their for a moment before going to called their children.

True to his word nether of them outlasted the other by even a second they hand peacefully drawn their last breaths in their sleep and at the same exact time.


End file.
